


Are We Dating?!

by Vaeri



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Arthur Griffin decided to bring a new member into Big Time Rush, the crazy business man thought the band needed a bishi and that is Alex Strong, a half-asian boy with shoulder length black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. The guys accept him except James... What happens when the Pop Tiger magazine paires them up as a couple? Will they fake it? Will they fall in love?It's a one-shot, YAOI so if you don't like, don't read! Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy! :3





	Are We Dating?!

It was now the second week Alex spent with the BTR living with them in the apartment 2J. When Griffin dropped him off saying they needed a bishi the guys all looked at the white haired business man ridiculously. At first they didn’t trust Alex but as time developed they started liking him and soon he was the fifth member of BTR and their fifth best friend… only James didn’t like him. One bit.

 

Today wasn’t different from the usual way the days went. After James said some mean things about Alex, he thought he would find a way to teach him a lesson. That’s how it all started. Kendall, Carlos and Logan were in the living room, the blonde and the Latino watching TV while the smart boy tried to solve the equations they got on math when James burst into the living room from the corridor which led to their bedrooms followed by the smaller Asian boy who just kept calling after him.

 

‘James… James… James… James… James… James… James-‘

 

‘WHAT?!’ yelled the brunette.

 

‘Hi!’ waved the brown eyed black haired boy with a bright smile on his cute face. This made all three of the others burst into laughter and the pretty boy’s face go crimson red from anger.

 

‘Don’t laugh at that! He’s so annoying! Hey, I told you to stop laughing!’ shouted at the three other who still doubled over in laughter. Logan was the first to speak up when he recovered.

 

‘You deserve it after how you treated him’ pointed out the smart boy getting agreeing nods from Carlos and Kendall. James just slammed the bathroom door on himself but soon a scream came from inside and the pretty boy ran out of the bathroom. Alex came out shrugging an evil glint in his almond shaped brown eyes.

 

‘Am I scary?’ Alex asked and made the others laugh again. The Asian boy sat down next to Logan placing a bowl of cereal in front of himself and started eating. He started two days ago this whole thing but it started to get annoying and tiring because it was difficult to count out when will James go for a run or to the gym, or when he will be in the bathroom, or where he went. Alex scared him by appearing from the shower while James had his usual beauty minutes, waiting for James in his closet early in the morning with a flashlight pointed to his face before the pretty boy went for his usual run scaring the shit out of James.

 

‘Okay, I think he learnt the lesson. And it’s tiring to be everywhere he goes’ sighed the Asian boy.

 

‘I think James already plans his revenge’ commented Kendall from the couch.

 

‘So, what? My sisters were always ready to scare the shit out of me so I won’t get scared so easily’ turned to the blonde Alex still chewing his mouthful of cereal. Logan tried to push him out of his seat but Alex jumped down from the bar chair and walked over to the couch. ‘Heh’ turned back to the smart boy.

 

‘The way you talk about your sisters makes me think they give you a hell of a childhood’ quirked an eyebrow the blonde.

 

‘Nah, they’re just taught me to not piss them off’ shrugged Alex plopping down on the orange couch.

 

‘Gustavo said Griffin wants something so we need to get to Rocque Records soon’ checked Logan his cellphone.

 

‘What can the crazy business man want?’ furrowed his eyebrows Kendall.

 

‘Maybe to get James and Alex together, like you know, dating’ suggested Carlos making the Asian boy spit his cereal out of his mouth in surprise and a blush soon followed it to his cheeks.

 

‘He got me into the band to be the “bishi” and I admit I look girly but no way I would date James or he would date me!’ protested Alex.

 

‘The Pop Tiger already published an article where they talk about how good the two of you would fit’ pointed to the newspaper the Latino. Kendall and Alex leaned into the couch to see it with their eyes too. ‘James will freak out.’ said Kendall. The entrance door opened suddenly revealing the boy they talked about but to everyone’s surprise James went over to Alex and lifted him by the waist and legs princess style.

 

‘How are you, my dear boyfriend?’ asked James fake happily. Alex blushed crimson red and tried to pry his body from James’ but the pretty boy’s grip only tightened around him.

 

 

 

 

At the Rocque Records the five boys stood in a line while Griffin and his minions stood opposite to them. James’ arm always found Alex’s shoulders and pulled the smaller boy closer to his muscular and tall body making Alex trying to shirk from under the heavy arm the pretty boy had on him but with no result.

 

‘The Pop Tiger published their paring article where they suggest who would fit together from the single stars. This time they suggested James and Alex to date so I want you to date!’ smiled brightly the white haired man.

 

‘I TOLD YOU!’ whisper yelled Carlos.

 

‘What?!’ cried out in protest Alex, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and even Kelly and Gustavo.

 

‘It would increase the record sells if they saw them as a cute couple who came out!’ explained Griffin.

 

‘But we’re not gay!’ tried Alex.

 

‘And? There were a lot of stars who pretended they were gay just to get more attention for their music. So let’s go on a date!’ grinned Griffin.

 

‘I definitely won’t go on a date with James!’ protested Alex.

 

‘We told you that we won’t fake anything. BTR is not about how Hollywood chewed us up but about our friendship and trust in each other!’ came up with a reason the blonde and got a thankful glance from Alex.

 

‘You will date because I said so!’ and with that Griffin wasn’t anymore in the room leaving the guys gaping except James who had a mischievous grin on his face. He knew what he wanted to do and how to achieve but first he needed some paparazzi attention and to be alone with poor Alex. He will give him hell for scaring him to death in the early mornings.

 

 

 

 

 

Back in the Palm Woods Alex went down to the pool just to be out on the fresh air while drawing something. He tried to get over the whole dating James case and concentrate on drawing but he ended up drawing James Fucking Diamond’s smiling face on the paper. As he looked up to check the time he suddenly saw James approaching him with a brilliant smile on his face. Alex started suspecting something when James plopped down next to him and hugged his shoulders with his muscular arm.

 

‘So, my dear boyfriend, what did you plan for today?’ asked James with a wink and bright smile.

 

‘Um… nothing?’ asked Alex with a grimace on his face. James jumped up and put his hands on his hips.

 

‘You forgot our anniversary?! How could you forgot that?!’ and suddenly there were tons of paparazzis all over the spot Alex sat. ‘You know what?! You are a horrible boyfriend!’ and with that James stomped away leaving the paparazzis for Alex who jumped up and ran after James. The Asian boy gained upon the brunette in the elevator, where no cameras and paparazzis were.

 

‘What the hell was that?!’ shouted angrily the smaller boy.

 

‘My revenge for all the things you’ve made!’ grimaced James.

 

‘I did it because you were a jerk when I just wanted to be friendly! You don’t even know me and you said those things! What did I do to you, damn it!’ yelled back Alex angrily.

 

‘Nothing, and that’s the problem!’ shouted back the tall brunette in Alex’s face which became confused at his response. The Asian boy’s black eyebrows furrowed in confusion more as he tried to process what James just said.

 

‘What?’ was what he could only manage out of his throat.

 

‘I’m James Diamond, “The Face” and everyone wants me but when you arrived you didn’t even looked at me like everyone usually does! You didn’t ask me out or sent me those looks! How can you resist the “Diamond charm”?!’ but at the end James’ cheeks were slightly pink.

 

‘So… you wanted me to ask you out?’ quirked an eyebrow Alex trying to understand what James just said on his strange, egocentric language.

 

‘More or less’ answered James.

 

‘But you would’ve refused me because you aren’t gay or bi?’ blinked Alex still trying to process the whole thing.

 

‘Don’t be so sure…’ whispered James turning away from Alex and towards the doors of the elevator. As Alex saw this a blush started covering his cheeks too. He wanted to kiss James so many times and he imagined the taller brunette pinning him to a wall and making love to him so passionately. Without thinking too much the Asian boy pushed James to the elevator’s wall and kissed him deeply. At first James tensed up but a second later he grabbed Alex by the waist pulling him closer to his own body.

 

Their lips moved together but soon James was asking for entrance from Alex by licking his bottom lip. The smaller boy gave way to the brunette’s tongue by parting his lips. Alex felt James slide his tongue inside his mouth, exploring the black haired boy’s mouth. Alex grabbed the back of James’ neck pulling him closer while with his other hand he felt James’ abs through the black fabric of his t-shirt. James squeezed Alex’s bums and slid his hands under his thighs and lifted the other boy on his waist. With two steps James was already pinning Alex to the other side of the elevator and launched at his collar bone biting down hard on it making Alex gasp in pleasure. The Asian boy looked down at James.

 

‘So now we’re boyfriends?’ he asked with a smirk on his delicious lips. James’ heart pounded hard and fast against his chest and ribcage watching the Asian boy’s beautiful features in sweat and with lust filled eyes and they were hungry for only him.

 

‘The magazine told we would be a good match’ smirked back the brunette and kissed Alex again hard on the lips.

 

 _Ding_ sounded from above them and the elevator’s doors opened up on the boys’ apartment’s level revealing the two of them to the BTR’s other members who gaped at them in disbelieve and awe. Alex looked to the left side noticing the intrusion. His eyes widened while James still nipped at his neck. The Asian boy shook James out of his trance so the brunette looked to the side too and blushed crimson red immediately.

 

‘Finally! The sexual tension was unbearable!’ lifted his hands in the air Kendall and walked away dragging Logan and Carlos with him. Alex noticed James’ growing problem in his pants and smirked.

 

‘Do you want to continue… in my room, pretty boy?’

 

 

 

 

_**Time skip to Alex’s room~** _

 

James went to Alex’s bedroom with the Asian boy still around his waist. Okay, went was a strong phrase. They stumbled over to the bedroom while kissing passionately each other. It was what both of them wanted from the beginning, to feel each other’s hands and body all over their own.

 

Alex suddenly felt himself dropped down on the soft fabric of his bed and smiled mischievously even if it scared him a bit. He was never with any other. He knew how it would happen and work but he was totally virgin. James somehow sensed it and while leaning over Alex he stopped and looked deep into the Asian boy’s eyes.

 

‘You won’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay?’ he asked in a husky but gentle voice. ‘I will make sure you won’t regret anything.’

 

Alex blushed but nodded smirking up at the brunette. James slid a hand under his t-shirt and explored the soft but firm flesh under his fingertips. The smaller boy gasped when James pulled Alex’s shirt over his head and soon followed James’ black V-neck t-shirt. It amazed Alex how perfect James’ washboard abs were and how his skin hugged every muscle. James nipped on the other boy’s soft flesh at his neck leaving him in a gasping mess. It felt so right to be with James and he regretted to wait for it so long.

 

Alex only noticed his pants being pulled down and tossed away when it was already at his knees revealing his throbbing member in his briefs. If it was possible he blushed even more but let James do anything the brunette wanted with him.

 

‘You’re so beautiful…’ whispered James into his ear before kissing him deeply. Alex hugged James’ neck pulling him closer so their torso met and he felt those perfect abs pushing against his flat stomach. He wasn’t skinny but he wasn’t muscular either.

 

‘You’re not bad either, Mr. Diamond’ whispered back with a grin on his face Alex. James’ eyes sparkled with a dangerously obscene glint before tugging his own pants down and away from his legs with his boxers following it a second later. Alex just stared at the throbbing member of James’ in awe before licking his lips. James didn’t need another second to make a move he was all over the smaller boy again yanking the other’s boxers down his legs revealing the slightly smaller but just as painfully throbbing member of Alex’s.

 

James parted Alex’s lean legs before licking the Asian boy’s dick tasting him. The brunette moved his tongue along Alex’s length while grabbing the other’s waist to keep him in place. Alex gasped as he felt James’ mouth swallow him but before he was too close to release James let go of him with a loud pop. Alex bucked his hips making James smile slyly up at him.

 

‘Someone’s impatient…’ cooed the pretty boy. The Asian boy blushed hard and looked away. James grabbed the side of his face and made the smaller boy look back at him. ‘Are you ready?’ Alex nodded and felt a digit slowly slid inside his hole. At first the intrusion was uncomfortable but slowly became pleasant. James added another finger and another stretching the muscle farther. The brunette lined himself with the Asian boy’s hole but before he moved he looked up at Alex for permission. The other boy looked in his hazel eyes and nodded. James slowly slid inside the tight hole meanwhile Alex’s eyes widened at the intrusion and arched his back.

 

‘Are you okay?’ asked James concern in his voice. Alex nodded holding tight to the brunette’s muscular arms. The burning pain slowly eased into pure pleasure as James started moving slowly. The Asian boy grabbed James by the back of his neck and kissed him deeply while the brunette pinched a nipple between his fingers making the smaller boy squirm in delight. The pretty boy’s pace became ragged as he got closer and closer to cum.

 

‘Faster… harder… please…’ begged Alex looking into James’ hazel eyes. James grabbed Alex member but he didn’t need to stroke the smaller male to make him cum and soon James himself followed releasing a load of cum inside the Asian boy. James slid out of the smaller boy and leaned down to kiss his lover passionately. Alex turned to the side and buried his face in James’ chest.

 

‘Now… we are dating?’ asked James. Alex closed his eyes while murmuring.

 

‘Yeah…’ James smiled into the smaller boy’s locks and pulled a blanket over them closing his eyes. He didn’t need to hide anymore the desire he had always when Alex was around. He thought the other boy would freak out and run away but he was glad everything happened otherwise.

 

 

_**End~** _


End file.
